Time Travel
by mark.luff1
Summary: Answer to a challenge. Harry and Hermione meet the angel of death (Gabriel) and she is not happy, she looks like whatever you want her to. They go back in time to 4th. Can they save the world, or be forced to fail? Find out now! Powerful!Harry Harry/Hermione/Luna/possible Fleur later on and maybe a lemon or a few. Rating will change if there is any lemons. manip!dumbles
1. Chapter 1

Answer to a random challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

(A/R: This is an answer to a challenge, which I have read 2 answers to, I don't know who the author is, so I'll call him Bob, anyway this is an answer to Bob's challenge, have fun reading.)

Prologue:

"Hello, where am I?" Harry asked as he stepped into a white office.

"AGAIN!? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET FIRED!?"

"What?"

"Oh, right, you don't remember. Anyway, you were supposed to defeat Voldemort, live with your soul mates; the Moon girl, no Luna and some Granger girl. I'm Abigail, your Angel of Death."

"What about Ginny? Oh, that's strange; I do not feel anything towards her, even when I think about when we slept together."

"That's because you are no longer under the influence of many lust and love potions, she basically raped you-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU WENT INTO THE FOREST AND LEFT US DEFENCELESS, EXPLAN!"

"Fine, I walked into that bloody forest because I watched a series of memories that said I had to be killed by Voldemort in order for him to get rid of the Horcrux in my head and get a chance to kill him."

"You _IDIOT_ HOW COULD YOU _THINK_ THAT!? OF COURSE YOU WEREN'T A HORCRUX!" Abigail calmed herself down before continuing. "You were full of love before the soul piece got in your forehead, so as soon as it entered you it found was worst environment possible and would have died."

Hermione just asked, "What are we actually here for, I take it we're going to heaven?"

"Oh, no, no. I'm sending you both back 3 years to 31st October 1994."

Harry was shocked. "The day of the Champions' selection?"

"Yes, now you need to sign this contract and you'll go back in time with your collective memories intact and I hope you well, right this seems in order, right 2 rules; one; no telling about your knowledge of the future or about here and two; get together with Luna ASAP. THIS IS YOUR LAST LIFE! Good Luck."

(A.R) I know this one is short, but I promise the rest will be longer. See ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Leetle Boy

Disclaimer: as before

(A/R: Thank's to the ONE person that reviewed, anyway on with the story. Sorry it took so long)

Chapter 1: leetle boy.

"HARRY POTTER!" Harry put on his 'surprised' face and walked towards the head table, Ron looked rabid.

"He's a cheat." Some git shouted.

"He's not even 17 yet." A different one yelled.

"_Sonorus. _RIGHT I AM GOING TO MAKE THIS PERFECTLY CLEAR! I HARRY JAMES POTTER, SWEAR ON MY MAGIC THAT I DID NOT ENTER THIS COMPETION OF MY OWN VOLITION, SO MOTE IT BE! LUMOS!" a light shone brightly from his wand. "NOX! SO IF YOU D0ON'T BELIEVE ME, FINE, I JUST PROVED I AM NOT LYING, QUITUS." At this he walked into the antechamber just off of the hall. "I hope you 3 heard what I said, and if not, tough, if you did, Lumos!" Bright light. "Nox, happy?"

Fleur in her moment of weakness commented. "You cannot compete you are too young, you are a leetle boy!"

"Little, am I? _Suspendisse__iaculis__." _At this his battles from 1st to 3rd year projected in front of him, the taunts and his 'punishments'. "There you go, am I the little boy you thought I was?"

"Non." She said dejectedly.

"Hey, professor Moody. _Stupefy, incarcerous."_

Dumbledore saw the whole thing. "What did you do Harry?"

"I stunned and bound an imposter, from the beginning of the year I've seen him taking hourly drinks from his hipflask, so if I am not mistaken, Polyjuice, Professor Snape?"

"Yes Potter." He said taking a sniff and retching slightly. "How?"

"I did some research on potions needed to be taken hourly." After 5 minutes he became Barty Crouch JR.

"Sir, can you please get some truth potions."

"_Accio Verituserum."_

"Full name?"

"Bartemious Crouch II."

"Intension."

"To send you to Voldemort at the end of the 3rd task to bring him back."

"How did you escape Azkaban, and what did you do after?"

"Father broke me out, switched me with my critically sick mother under the guise of polyjuice potion. He then put me under the Imperious Curse and kept me under the invisibility cloak. At the quidditch world cup I saw a wand in a boy's pocket and took it, I then broke free of the Imperios and ran away, I cast the dark mark, left to join my master, attacked and questioned Moody and became him."

"Where is your master?"

"His house is in Little Hangleton."

"Do you have any associates?"

"Yes. Peter Pettigrew." This was met with gasps.

"Thank you, take him to Azkaban to await trial, and it seems Mr Black is also in need of one, you may all go." Cornelius Fudge announced.

As soon as Harry left the hall he saw Hermione. "Hello, I may have possibly released Snuffles. Replace may with; I have and keep the possible."

"Oh, that's BRILLIANT Harry, right let's head upstairs and don't forget, we need to get to Luna as soon as possible."

"Of course love, right come on." They then went upstairs to raucous applause. As soon as Harry heard it he whipped out his wand and in full battle mode. "Calm down dear, they aren't threats, well maybe not the youngest Weasel-B's." This earned a slight laugh from him. "You know I love you Harry."

"I know, I love you too." At this they kissed each other with a passion, a bright light surrounded them. "Well love, will you marry me?"

"No, not yet. OF COURSE I BLOODY WELL WILL, I love too much." This was met with cheers from everyone, however Ron was the bastard he always was.

"POTTER, YOU BASTARD YOU TOOK MY POSSESION FROM ME!"

"Well Weasely, I think you'll find that, if I was in anyway shape or form your possession, I would have left for Harry, he, along with one other is my soul mate, I think you'll find that we, along with this one other, are each other's possession so ef off." Hermione said in her bossy voice.

"FINE!" and he stormed off.

"Right I need to write a letter to Old Whitey and Gringotts." Harry announced heading towards his dorm.

"Hey, Potter. _Stupefy!"_

Harry willed a golden dome around himself. An extremely powerful stunner flew at Ron from Harry's outstretched hand which sent Ron flying. "Idiot."

(A/R: These will be getting longer, I promise)


	3. Reviews

Right, before i continue this story: REVIEW ANSWER TIME!

To the SECRET TRIO: 1) I added Luna for extra AR. 2) I think, even then JK was just begging for Fanfic's to solve the 'wrongs' in her books.

God of all: I will try and update everyday.

And finally my favourite: Red Phoenix Dragon (Nice name)

First: Thanks.

Second: They will naturally succeed.

Third: Thanks again, nice to know the challenge I've responded to.

THIS IS .1 sighning off, R&R plz.


	4. Chapter 4

I will try and post another today.

Disclaimer: as before

Reviews: Thank you for the constructive criticism Delightfully Sinful. And I am truly sorry for the headache I caused you.

Red Phoenix Drsgon: You'll have to wait and see,

Chapter 2: EMANCIPATION and LUNA

Last time: _"Hey, Potter. Stupefy!"_

_Harry willed a golden dome around himself. An extremely powerful stunner flew at Ron from Harry's outstretched hand which sent Ron flying. "Idiot."_

Now:

"Right, time to write to the manipulative madman, and Gringotts about my account." Harry told himself, strolling to his desk, sitting down and pulling parchment and quill towards him to compose his letters.

_Dear Albus P.W.B Dumbledore (with too many titles to even decorate your long beard)._

_Anyway, it has occurred to me that, due to my unwilling entry into this tournament I am now emancipated. Anyway, we both know what that means; I am no longer under your wrinkly old thumb._

_Don't even try and manipulate me or my 2 soul mates, or there will be hell to pay. _

_Anyway, good luck with the tournament, oh and just remember Veela and the Merfolk are at war, so do your best to keep Fleur away._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Harry James Potter._

Harry looked over it again, just to make sure the old coot would understand. He damn hoped so. Anyway, Sirius.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_Yes, I have taken an earlier liberty to calling you be an unknown nickname._

_Anyway, yesterday, after the Champions' Selection, in which my name came out. Shock. Horror. Another bloody year where I can't _just_ be normal. I stunned and bound Barty Crouch Jr. He confessed to working for Volde-shorts, along with PETER EFFING PETEGREW, which means; you'll be getting a trial after of, so long last. Oh, and one more thing, Don't. Trust. Dumbledore, he is the one who dumped me with the Dursleys._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Your dogson, Lord Harry James Potter._

Harry re-read his letter feeling the tears in his emerald green eyes, at just the chance to talk to his ex-dead Godfather, and he bloody loved it. He laughed slightly at the end of this one, right next one.

_To, Director Ragnok, may your enemies fall to your blade._

_I thank you for the valuable time used to read this letter._

_On to business, I have recently forced to enter a tournament I did not wish to enter, however looking the contract, it would seem that I am now emancipated and would like to assume the throne of Lord Potter of the ancient and most noble house of Potter._

_I would like to set up a meeting with you, until then._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter._

Harry read over his letter, he thought it looked official enough. So he proceeded to call Hedwig with a long low whistle. The beautiful Snowy owl came into the dormitory a minute later and pecked his head for disturbing her hunting. "Ok, ok, how's this; if you deliver the letters, I'll give you a glorified mountain of bacon ready for when you get back, how does that sound?" She gave a soft hoot in reply, but he did not miss the indignation. He followed this by attaching the letters to her leg and sent her on her way.

He decided that he would spend the day looking for Luna and saying 'Hi' to his large friend, with beetle black eyes and completely wild hair. Ring any bells? Anyway, after he met up with Hermione, they headed downstairs.

As soon as they entered the entire hall went quite. But naturally a certain Blonde headed ponce, future husband to Astoria Greengrass, and betrayer of the Death Eaters in the 2nd war, just decided to have a swing at him and with a voice that carried over the entire hall said. "Hey Potter, what ya doing with mud on your arm, at least act like a champion and get a pureblood."

"Just, who do you think you are Malfoy, I, unlike you, am emancipated due to a certain old man allowing a 14 year old into the tournament, therefore, I believe that , as well as the fact that it is a free country, I can have whoever I want, with their permission of course, so sit. Down." Malfoy cringed at the intense glare being given to him by those green eyes.

"Mr Potter, sit down at once." McGonagall, with a tight bun of hair on the back of her head, intense eyes and thin lips, shouted at him.

"Of course Professor." And with a sweeping movement he headed towards the Ravenclaw table. When he found the person with dirty Blonde hair and mystical grey eyes, he went straight towards her and sat down next to her. "Hello Miss Lovegood, I'm pretty sure you know who I am, just don't expect a bloody hero." He said into her beautiful eyes.

"Hello Harry Potter, I'm really pleased to meet you—"

"MR POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I would think it is obvious Professor McGonagall, I am talking to people from other houses, to both promote school unity, and, when the chance comes, rid Luna here of the terrible comment that follow her."

"Um, of course Mr Potter, 20 points for school unity." She said nervously, she knew her reputation had been damaged, she had almost gone against school unity.

During breakfast the Daily Prophet was delivered.

**_Barty Crouch Jr, Caught. Pettrigrew revealed to be alive, Sirius Black may be innocent?_**

_Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday, may trusted informants were at the scene when Bartimius Crouch Jr was caught, by none other than our _other_ champion; Harry Potter, who claims to have performed extensive reconnaissance in order for his capture._

The article went on about how attention seeking Harry is, her version on how he was caught, namely through trickery and heinous acts by Harry. Naturally there was nothing on the fact that he was a death eater, or where his master was. Harry of course just threw it aside and told Luna his whole story. From how they 1st met originally to then and there.

"Wow Harry, I can't believe all you've been through, but more importantly, I yelled at you?"

"Yes, but I swear, if you do it again, I will make sure you get tickled for at least half an hour, my mum said herself that _rictusempra_ is the light sides Crutiatus, except more fun." This earned him a sweet giggle from Luna, but before he could open his mouth to speak he was stopped by Luna kissing him deeply, while they were doing so a golden aura surrounded all 3 of them, thus completing the bond. When Dumbledore saw this, he immediately knew _this_ weapon was no longer his, time for plan beta.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As before

Reviews: Thank you for your praise, person behind the alias of the secret trio

(A/R: I'm English, I live in good ol' England. Right, I was waiting till xmas, but what the hey. (mumbles incoherently about people disrupting his holiday) Anyways: This will be the professors infamous "Plan Beta", the lead up to and the actual first task. (Idea quote from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Olympus Coliseum, Terra)

JUST SO YOU KNOW I WILL BE USING 'THE TRUE MEANING OF AVADA KEDAVRA BY UNKNOWN (AS IN I DO NOT KNOW THE NAME OF THE AUTHOR) AS A POINT IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Since many are forgetting I will tell you now, MY STORY, MY RULES constructive criticism and suggestions accepted, no flames. **

**WARNING LEMON!**

Chapter 3:. Plan Beta and DRAGONS!

When a certain manipulative bastard had dumped the (in his opinion) worthless sacrificial lamb called Harry Potter on the abusive families doorstep he had gone straight to his office and made another plan in case this one didn't work.

He knew that if the boy somehow managed to throw off his manipulations he would simply introduce a veela to him, he knew that (He thought he knew that) Harry would be weak willed and be bent easily round the veela's finger. The next part was of course putting her in a life threatening situation, he would then make sure Harry, who would no doubt want to impress her, would somehow save her. Naturally all of this is based on the assumption that the Potter brat was weak willed. And from the fact he easily manipulated the bastard over the past 3 years was a helpful nod in his direction.

Next, like with the Wealsely gits, he will have to find a way to bribe them, maybe with an empty promise to give all all veela's freedom, he wouldn't of course, he already had several sex slaves, all under the age of 17 to rape, however none of his current stock had lost their virginity yet. He would change that fact soon (A/R: SICK BASTARD!) Right back to the plan, after he reduced Harry to an empty, salivating shell he would put him under some way to strong love potions keyed to the Weasely girl and then he would make sure Harry's sluts were separated from him and added to his slave harem. All in all a master plan except for one 'intsy, bitsy, ever so crucial tiny little detail.' there was no was that Harry would take advantage of the situation. (A/R: I think we all know what the veela's name is.) However despite what he knew, he was still going along with plan beta, so as to not arouse suspicion, little did he know how dreadfully it would back fire. If all else failed he would make the other prophesied (A/R: I am making the Prophesy very real) BWL and mould him instead. (Insert Dumb-as-a-door's evil laughter here) However the animosity between himself and Augusta made that impossible, maybe someone who believes they deserve it, he'll think of that later.

BACK TO THE MAIN STORY WITH PLAN BETA IN FULL SWING.

A few day's after the incident in the great hall he, Hermione and Luna were walking around the lake, the last few days were going through their minds, even though it was _sooooooooooo _BORING. Hermione had insisted that they research everything about a certain grim reaper with a certain grudge against Harry.

Flashback to Abigail's office.

"Right, now that's been sighned, I need to tell you of your previous deaths." Abigail said with a smirk, saying that he was going to regret it. "Right, let's see, you've died a total of 8 times already. First was when your uncle burned your arm to the bone, not your fault, anyway you bled to death, we couldn't do anything so we just blocked the wounds with _our_ magic. Next was when Quirrel hit you with AK. We merely put his aim off. Next you died due to the Basilisk Venom, and Fawkes didn't get to you _at all_, we just made sure he did. Next Were-Lupin mauled you to death when, _she _didn't distract it, we merely put the idea in her head. Killed by a knife to the heart to bring Voldy back unchallenged, we simply made Wormtail use your arm instead, very tiring if I do say so myself. Next, you went through the veil after Black, we made sure Lupin was facing the right way. Next you were killed by inferi, we manipulated Dumb-as-a-door's body to get you out, ever find it even slightly suspicious that he was suddenly all mobile after all that cruciatus potion?" He just shrugged. "And of cource your latest stupidity." By the end Hermione was crying, she never knew that Harry was abused _that_ badly or that _she _was actually _responsible_ for one of Harry's deaths and one that would have been easily been stopped logically.

"Don't worry 'Mione, it's all in the past, well, an alternate past. I don't blame you." Hermione gave him a dazzling smile and rested her head on his shoulders feeling content.

"DON'T FORGET, I WILL FOREVER HOLD A GRUDGE, EVEN IF YOU SUCCEED, HECK YOU WERE WORSE THAN HITLER! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, he had to fulfill his destiny of starting WW2 to Germany of tyrannical dick-tators. Now get going dears, history needs changing." Abigail announced, however they didn't miss the sarcasm when she said 'dear'.

The next thing they knew, they were in the Great Hall.

END FLASHBACK

However they didn't find anything, maybe due to the fact that hardly anyone would remember the grim reapers. While they were walking around the lake they saw Fleur a few feet ahead of them. Phase 1, 2 and 3 complete,. The next they saw was the merpeople coming to the surface and noticing an enemy, they threw their spears at Fleur. Silently cursing his Hermione-proclaimed 'helping people thing' and cursing Dumbledork for not heeding his warning. He said in his head with an arm outstretched 'accio Fleur' To her surprise Fleur came whizzing towards him. (phase 4 sort of complete.)

She clung onto him tightly looking at what could have happened, she followed this by kissing him deeply. Luna and Hermione having an unmatched understanding of life debts let it be. "Thank you 'Arry. I'm sure you'll be over the moon about zis next bit but I now owe you a Veela life dept, Which means I am now your servent, until you release me, or I die. I must do everything you tell me to, or I will be severely drained, if you _do_ relesase me then I will become a sex slave to you, and if you release me from that, I die." at the end of this Fleur was thinking furiously. 'If he is strict about this meaningless competition, he will completely release me, and if he does I will lose a Veela for a mate. (yes Harry is a veela) but if he doesn't release me I would never complain, cause he after all is the 'the-boy-who-fucking-lived. And of course if he releases me my people will not have equal rights.

Harry was thinking along the same line (but not the equal rights part)

He looked at the young woman in his arms. She had dazzling baby blue eyes, long silver hair and about an inch taller than himself _damn this short body_. His 2 fiencée's laughed, having heard what he thought. "Well, my dearest Fleur, what do you _personally_ want, I will of course actually treat you as a human being, not some object."

"Well, I do want to be wiz you. Just so you know my middle name is Apoline after my mama"

"Well than, it's settled. I, Harry James Potter hereby acknowledge the Veela life debt owed to me by one, Fleur Apoline Delacour by declaring the full terms and conditions. So mote it be!" This was followed by a flash of yellow light surrounding the both of them. (Phase 5 complete enough).

"Harry, now that we are bonded I speak every language you know, except parseltounge. However to finish the bond we need to have sex," Fleur confessed, she thought that if she told Harry the last bit, he would not complete the bond.

TIME SKIP

Lemon start.

When Fleur and Harry climbed into bed they quickly undressed but not before putting up strong privacy wards.

"Please Harry, I am ready." Harry quickly cast the contraception charm on her. He then proceeded to kiss her neck softly and delicately, after a few moments she began to moan with pleasure. He then proceeded to slowly but surely kiss his way down her soft skinned chest, her nipples slowly erected from her double D breasts, she was hoping he was going to suck on them, however Harry just kept kissing through the valley between her breasts, she moaned harder then before, when he finally reached her mound he lifted his head up and started to suckle on her nipple, after a few nibbles and flicks Fleur experienced her first real orgasm, she arched her back with a primal howl, however Harry had barely started, after getting his goal he moved to her pussy, he licked her clitoris for several minutes he kept nippling it, every time she would double-over letting a soft purr escape her beautiful lips. After a few more minutes she let out a much louder scream and she squirted quite a bit of love juice in Harry's face.

Fleur then lowered herself so that Harry's 7 inch cock was right in front of her face, due to her being a Veela she could deep throat her lover endlessly and still be able to breath after about 15 minutes of cock sucking, fingering from Harry with 3 fingers and another orgasm she positioned herself right above Harry's dick. She slowly lowered her self onto it when he was inside of her she bit down on Harry's shoulder. "Are you alright love?" His concern was evident.

"Yes." She gasped. "It's my first time, it will hurt, don't worry I know you won't hurt me, I love you very much Harry," She wasn't joking either, she really did love him, and he loved her too, so much that it hurt.

After a few minutes Fleur nodded for him to continue he did so. When he reached her hymen she prepared for a searing pain. She again nodded, not needed to be told twice he broke her hymen and took her virginity, she screamed loudly holding onto her lover for comfort. After half an hour Fleur had 2 more orgasms and on the last one Harry came with her causing a massive surge of pleasure magic from the two Veelas. She continued to milk him until the cum started to leak from her.

END LEMON

"Oh, Harry you are just magnificent, I truly love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Fleur said she clung onto him with such love.

"I love you to Fleur, I love you with all my heart, but we need to sleep." Harry told her.

As he was taking his still hard cock out of her she stopped him. "Please Harry, I want the first man I ever had in me all night."

"Of course." and with that they dropped into the land of unconsciousness. However, unbeknownst they were being watched by a gleeful professor.

In the morning Harry would tell Fleur everything, he knew she had occlumency shields even Dumbledork can't breach.

A few days after later found all 4 of the lovers in Ragnok's office. A larger than normal goblin with no ear hair and a nice business suit sat across them.

"Lord Potter, I have several points to make today, most are in fact very good news, in fact I believe one you will treasure more than anything, it involves work done by one Lily Potter née Evans and one Selene Lovegood née Belsley. However, we must start with a blood/inheritance test. Just put 3 drops of blood into this piece of parchment." He did so and it read : (A/R: Remember: My imagination, my rules.)

**Harry James Potter (Birth name)**

**Mother: Lily Potter née Dumbledore (Albus Great Great Granddad)**

**Father: James Potter, Sirius Black (Blood adoption)**

**God father: Sirius Black (Self-proclaimed dogfather)**

**God mothers: Alice Longbottom (Current status: mental structure demolished, requires Parselmagic to cure herself and husband.) Selene Lovegood (Deceased)**

**Houses: Potter (Birth, Paternal), Black (Birth, Paternal, Godfather), Gryffindor (Birth, Paternal), Ravenclaw (Birth, Paternal), Hufflepuff (Birth, Maternal), Emrys (Birth, Maternal), Slytherin (Conquer), Dracul (Birth, Maternal).**

**Head of House: Potter, Gryffindor Ravenclaw, Emrys, Slytherin, Dracul**

**Heir to: Black.**

**Species: Human (Birth, Pateral)/Vampire (Birth, Maternal)/Werewolf (Bitten by Remus Lupin, Dromant for another 3 months.)/Phoenix(Tears by Fawkes.))/Veela (Birth, Paternal).**

**Current holdings: 4 Trillion Galleons 5 sickles 3 knuts**

**68%: Daily Prophet**

**52%: Finest Quidditch Supplies**

**100%: Hogwarts**

**49'%: Madam Malkins**

**98%: Florish and Blotts.**Upon reading this part Hermione started squealing with delight.

**56%: Borgin and Burkes**

**67%: Guppies Custom Wands (A/R: It is my own creation of a shop in Knockturn Alley)**

**Abilities:**

**Shape Shifting**

**Shadow Magus**

**Multi-Animagus (Grim, Phoenix and Stag)**

**Metamorphmagus**

**Parseltounge**

**Houses:**

**Potter Manor in Kent**

**Hogwarts in an undisclosed location**

**Gryffindor Manor in Nottingham**

**Hufflepuff Manor in Kirkby-in-Ashfield**

**Ravenclaw Manor in Croydon**

**The Gaunt Shack in Little Hangleton**

**Dracula castle in Transylvania**

**New Name: Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Dracul Earl of Kensington (5th in line for the muggle throne).**

"Right, first thing, I am Harry in this bank and please do not call me Lord or Earl, it will make me feel old. Also. Please continue this meeting." Harry was a bit startled, he never knew of his lineage.

"Of course Harry, right next point, your mother and Godmother were researching what Avada Kedavra really does."

"But it is obvious isn't it, it is a quick painless death."

"Not exactly Miss Granger, what it actually does it tear away a persons magic and gives it to the spell caster, and if the spell caster is killed then the magic goes back to the person, however, the person is in a 14 year coma afterwards. And Harry, since you destroyed Lord Voldemort, you released the magic, however, it must be returned within 12 hours for the person to stay alive. So what I'm saying, Harry is that your mum and dad are awake and are actually really eager to see you." Harry was shocked to absolutely _no_ end. "Send in Mr. and Mrs. Potter." (**_A/R OR DISCLAIMER: I do not claim ownership of Avada Kedavra's meaning, that belongs to the self-proclaimed __Ollie the__ KEEPER OF THE QUILL or KEEPEROLIVER, I TIP MY HAT TO YOUR INGENIOUS STORIES.)_**

Suddenly a red bullet came flying at him. "Oh, my darling baby boy, I can't believe it. Oh, Harry I just wish we could have been there for the past 14 years, I'm so glad Selene and I found it out." She finally let go but still had a huge grin on her face she suddenly noticed the 3 girls. "Oh, hello dears what are your names?"

"Fleur Delacour, ma'am, Veela, age 17 and Tri-wizard champion. And Harry's servant due to him saving my life. But I prefer Girlfriend"

"Well, I must commend you son, it seems us Potters can charm Veela's, and still resist the allure." James commented with a huge smile on his face, very much reminiscent of Sirius when he's planning something mischievous.

"Luna Lovegood, Seer age 13 and Harry's Soul mate and Fiancée."

"Lovegood? Wow, how's Selene."

"Sh-she's headed of on the next great adventure." It was too much for both of them as both Luna and Lily both stated crying it took about 10 minutes to calm Lily down, but only by James telling her it must have been for a noble cause. And Harry calmed Luna saying that Lily will be as good-a mum as any.

"I'm sorry dear, what is your name?"

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Bookworm, age 16 and Harry's Soul mate." After she said this Sirius and Remus came into the room. (You know their descriptions.)

"Do _not_, I repeat_ not_ call yourself a bookworm, if anything you are both aspiring and intelligent." Lily knew this from personal experience and this made Hermione settle down.

"Sirius Black, aka Padfoot, Grim animagus, age 37, Harry's God father"

"Remus Lupin, aka Moony, Werewolf, age 37, Harry's honorary uncle."

"Oh. What the hey. James Potter, aka Prongs, Stag animagus, age 37, Harry's dad"

"Lily Potter, aka Tiger Lily, Tiger animagus, age 38, Harry's mum."

"Earl Harry Potter, aka Prongslet, Grim, Stag, Phoenix animagus, werewolf, Vampire, Metamorphmagus, Phoenix, Veela, Parselmouth, Shapeshifter, Shadow Magus, age 14, Triwizrd Champion and Boy-Who's-name-must-be-hyphonated." Everyone except of course Ragnok was shocked by this news. Lily was first to break out of her stupor.

"My darling boy, how could you be all of these things?"

"Well, all but the phoenix and the werewolf part is from inheritance, I hear Lupin accidentally bit me, and I was healed by phoenix tears, and they must have mingled with by blood."

"Well, son, I must say I'm impressed, but where have you been living, you look too weedy to have been bought up by Alice or Amelia." James finally spoke up.

"With your sister, mum."

"WHAT! That bastard Dumbledore, we told him; Amelia, Alice, Selene, Sirius or Remus, but never the Dursleys. But nooo, he just had to flip it around, why didn't they take you."

"Well let's start with Uncle Remus, as a diagnosed lyncanthropite, he was too dangerous, Sirius was in prison for a murder he did not commit, Alice is in St Mungos due to Lestrange, however, I would say his main excuse would be the blood wards he put up."

"BULLSHIT! Blood wards are for those related by blood, and as you know, I am actually a Dumbledore, the Evans adopted me as my mum and dad died shortly after my birth. But, I can't believe he would do that, to you, oh darling, it's our fault you had to do that." Lily said sobbing.

"Nonsense, come on Lily, if wasn't for that bastard Snape, traitor Petigrew and the Dark twat, we would have been there. Now son, how, do you find Quidditch." The tall black haired man said with a smirk

"James! We've only just seen him, and you ask about quidditch!" Lily scolded.

"Well, let's just say that I, Harry Potter am the youngest seeker at 11 in a century." James was wide-eyed at this news.

"Wow, please tell me you're in Gryffindor."

"Nope, Slytherin." James's mouth opened in shock.

"(Insert laughter) That was priceless, of course I'm in Gryffindor." Harry said with a satisfied smirk, as James sighed a breath of relief.

"Nice one Prongslet, it seems you have pranked the infamous Marauders, we hereby give you the title of leader." Sirius announced.

"Shut it, Paddy!" James yelled. "Well, if you are now our leader, then you need a proper nickname, hmm, how about-"

"No dad, I would prefer to be called Prongslet, after all. One moment, Lord Ragnok, do you mind if I, and my parents draw our wands to conjour a patronous?"

"No, I do not mind, but for nothing else." Ragnok was quick to made his point heard.

Thank you,_Expecto Patronum." _A sliver stag burst from Harry's wand.

"Oh, my Darling boy, right. _Expecto Patronum." _A doe.

"Wait one moment. _Expecto Patronum._" A slightly larger stag.

All of the three deer met stopped in front of each other and started interacting with each other making all, including Ragnok, to smile albeit a bit creepy to see a Goblin smile.

"Well, I concede, congratulations Marauder Prongslet, welcome to the Marauders." James announced.

"One moment, Harry, where did you learn how to create a fully corporal patronous?" Lily asked her son.

"I learnt it last year when dementors came to Hogwarts after Sirius, with the help of Padfoot escaped Azkaban, and I was reminded of the day you lost your magic, but naturally the thought, or memory of you smiling at me was enough to start building it up. Near the end of last year, Padfoot was stupid enough to fight Lupin when he was a werewolf, he lost and lay unconscious on the Lake's bank. He nearly lost his soul when about 150 dementors came swooping down. I got knocked out, however, I saw myself on the other side of the lake casting a magnificent stag, the events involved a time-turner, a now saved hippogriff and me remembering how it felt to finally have my _dogfather_ back, due to linearity I knew I would create a stag seeing as how I watched myself do it before. Oh yeah, it was Uncle Remus who helped me." While this was being announced there were mixed reactions; shock, guilt, joviousness, shame, more shock and relief.

"Well, I must say my dear, you must be really powerful to have driven off 150 dementors."

After they had finished the meeting the 8 of them went to visit Dumbledork to give him a piece of their minds.

At the headmasters office Dumbledore was beginning to get frantic, as Harry, his sluts and the being designed for sex had disappeared and he had no idea where, the old man decided he needed a little sex himself, however he was stopped half-way when he noticed his fireplace roared into life.

To his absolute horror Harry, the sluts, Harry's honorary uncle, a dog and two people he did not believe could possibly be there, ghosts perhaps?

However he soon found out that Lily and James were very much alive when the latter punched him in the face. _Damn that hurt._

He found out that his nose had been broken yet again, he decided he would take the calm route.

So in his most grandfatherly voice he said. "Please, sit down, it seems that we have much to talk about. Lemon drop?"

Lily decided to step in. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? BLOOD WARDS MY ARSE! YOU KNOW THAT THAT IS ILLEGAL, AND THEN YOU WENT AND DUMPED MY SON ON MY ADOPTED _SISTER'S_ DOORSTEP! SHE HATES MAGIC! EVER SINCE I STARTED HANGING OUT WITH SEVERUS! YOU BASTRD! What is it Fleur?"

Fleur was wondering why she felt the presence of immature Veelas near her. "Lily, I think that Dumbledore is keeping many veelas as sex slaves, over there." She pointed at a blank piece of wall.

Harry stepped in this time. "Right, let's see. _Homonum Revelio."_ There are definitely children there. "Okay. _BOMBARDA!" _The wall blast apart revealing serveral children Dumb-as-a-door was livid, not only had Harry completely wrecked all but one of his plans, but he had taken away his perverted pleasure.

Fleur looked at the children and noticed one in particular looked exactly like... "Gabrielle?"

"Fleur!"

In French she told Fleur what happened. Harry, understanding the language tipped him over the edge. "HOW DARE YOU! _CRUCIO!" _Dumbledore started writhing in absolute agony for what felt like hours, but was only in reality a minute. "If I hear you have captured anymore veela, you will regret it!"

The next day at breakfast the Daily Prophet arrived.

**BOY-WHO-LIVED HAS PARENTS BOUGHT BACK**

Yesterday afternoon I was at Gringotts making my withdrawal when I saw the Boy-who-lived exit Lord Ragnok's office withA man who looked like him, only taller and with hazel eyes. I also saw a woman with his eyes but red hair. For those who do not know them, this is James and Lily Potter. How were they bought back? Was it through dark means? This is Rita Skeeter logging off.

Harry instantly burned the paper.

Over the next month Harry had warned Cedric about the dragons and they both decided it would be prudent I everybody won the tournament instead of just one of them, even Krum agreed. Harry had also been able to transform into a stag and a grim with the help of Sirius and his dad. He could transform into an avian when he got really angry, he was still having trouble with his vampire abilities he had learnt that the only way he would dieis if he decided to and he could start the next great adventure,.

The day before the first task, he had completely honed his metamorphmagus and shape-shifting abilities. He could now even turn into a persona he called Harriet Potter, with red hair and hazel eyes.

On the actual day he met up with his girlfriends and the other champions, he had told them all how they should go about fighting each dragon, and in his opinion, they would not fail.

When he entered the tent Ludo Bagman, with his boyish smile came bounding towards him. "Harry, can I have a word?"

"No, I am sorry Mr. Bagman, but I believe that I do not need any help, you see me and the other champions have decided to work together."

"Well, that is brilliant." an announcement caught his attention. "Well, I'd better go, good luck."

(A/R: Events leading up to Harry's turn go exactly the same as in canon.)

Harry walked out into the enclosure, he looked around to find the dragon. He had been planning to subdue the threat for weeks, when he came across a dragons weakness and a strong enough spell to work against it, when he finally found one it took another week to master it.

"_Stupify ultima!"_ several strong stunning spells hit the colossal dragon in its soft underbelly, where it fell unconscious just missing all of the eggs, Harry smirked and simply walked over to the easy clue and walked out. The entire crowd were stunned, no, not by Harry's powerful spell, but by how easily he had finished the task.

(A/R. I'm sorry, but this chapter just didn't flow how I wanted it too, at least it is longer, right? Well anyway I have to stop here.) AGAIN I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP FOR THE AVADA KEDAVRA MEANING.

PLEASE R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As Before.

A/R: THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE PRAISED ME, THANK YOU, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! I think I should say this: Hermione is actually 15 not 16.

**WARNING LEMON**

Chapter 4: Christmas Special (I like my readers.)

When he got back into the tent he was immediately checked over by a livid Madame Pomphrey, "Dragons, seriously, last year it was dementors, what hell awaits us next year, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a giant."After being given the all-clear he headed outside for his scores. He was shocked to learn he had received full points, but relieved when he heard the other champions had gotten the same score

"Hey, Harry, you alright mate, that looked-" Ron didn't finish his sentence before Harry started yelling.

"YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID SORRY MEANS YOU HAVE EARNED MY FRIENDSHIP, (Buzzer sound) WRONG! _Stupify!"_ Harry was relieved when he saw Ron topple over unconscious.Hermione immediately held onto him, they embraced eachother tightly as they walked up to the castle together.

Time skip.

Harry was just waking up from another night of pure satisfaction with his veela girlfreind (He didn;t want to have sex with the other two just yet), she was just waking up, so she decided to show how much she loved him.

MINI-LEMON START

Fleur flexed her vaginal muscles to get Harry hard again, Harry decided to shock Fleur by extending his dick to 10 inches long. She gasped in surprise and bit down on her boyfriends shoulder, he kept going in and very soon he was inside her womb, he decided to risk pregnancy, so after an hour of bobbing up and down, changing positions and 7 wonderful orgasms by Fleur they both ejaculated in a shower of love magic.

"I love you so much Harry."

"I know."

END LEMON

They got up a few minutes later which was accompanied by a small *plop* as his unerected cock fell out.

Over the next few days Harry was relieved that Fleur had indeed NOT fallen pregnant with his child, after long discussion with Lupin he found a helpful man to brew the Wolfsbane potion for him, and since he was due to start transforming in a couple of months, he was relieved that he did not have to rely on Snivvelous- uh, I mean _Professor Snape_ (Hate that git), anyway, back to my early Christmas present to you all. It is better to be safe than sorry.

Time Skip.

"This meeting of the Wizengamont on this, the 15th of december on the year of our lord 1994, this is the trial of Sirius Orion Black vs. the Ministry of Magic. Bring in the accused." Sirius Black walked into the large chamber, at the centre of the room was a chair that bound him to it, ahead of him was rows of witches and wizards in robes (A/R: For a description watch harry potter and the order of the phoenix.) at the center sat Cornelius Fuck er. Fudge. He saw James, Lily, Remus, Harry and his girls holding onto him to keep him calm.

"Lord Black, would you subject to questioning under verituserum?" A toad like woman said to him in a sickly sweet voice. This made Harry's blood boil, he hated that bitch, for what she had done, and she is not likely to change, however at the touch of Luna and Hermione he immediately calmed down.

"Yes, anything to prove my innocence." Sirius pronounced rather aristocratically.

"Very well, Severus please bring in the verituserum." Dumbledork announced. As he went down to Black he sneered, but did not dare add anything. Sirius opened his mouth and Snivvilus poured in 3 drops.

James began the questioning, he asked to do so as he had 'wanted to face the man who nearly got them killed' as if. "What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black." He responded in a monotone voice.

"Were you our secret keeper?"

"No, we agreed that Wormtail should be secret keeper because nobody would think 'little ol' Peter' was good enough or indeed strong enough to be secret keeper. However, that bloody rat betrayed us." Harry was relieved; that was one charge out of the way.

"What happened on the 6th November?"

"When I found the rat and started to question it, it went on about how I betrayed you and Lily, however it must have had a wands behind its back, because the next I knew, I was in the middle of an explosion, and being hit with the tickling charm, Lily knows how ticklish I am."

"Are there any other crimes you have committed?"

"Yes, I slept with one of your wives, don't worry Jimmy, it ain't Lily flower."

Fudge stood up and announced. "That is punishable by 5 years in Azkaban, time that has already been spent, you will be given 5000 Galleons for your trouble, and a new wardrobe, we will pay the costs."

Albus Dumb-as-a-door stood up and dismissed them.

"Well Prongslet, let's go and get Paddy." Lily said hugging him lovingly

Harry beamed happily. "Yes, mum." he said automatically, without realising what he was doing he flamed down to Sirius Pink.

When they reorientated Padfoot he was smiling like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. "Alright Paddy, I know that look, what's going on?" James said with a slight smirk.

"Well, there are these pair of lovely pranksters at Hogwarts who simply worship us, I say we pay them a visit during breakfast, sound good?" Sirius was clearly ecstatic.

It was with a wide grid that James agreed.

So the next day at breakfast saw the Marauders including Harry walk towards the Gryffindor table Snape of course had his default sneer, but seeing Lily made him look happy. Harry, as the new leader announced. "Gred, Forge, may I present the MARAUDERS! Yes, by that I mean: Messrs Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Tiger Lily and Prongslet." Dumbledore chuckled as he watched the twins fall to their knees.

"WE ARE NOT WORTHY! WE ARE NOT WORTHY!" they both said in unison.

"Well, Fred, it seems you and your brother are actually worthy to join us, whaddya say?" Harry told them

"Well Gred it seems-"

"We need nicknames well call us-"

"messrs slicktail-"

"and sharpnose."

"Wait, whose the leader?"

"Well Gred, that would be Harry, you see he pulled a joke on James, and he actually believed it, Padfoot, at your service." Sirius said bowing.

"Right, I think we need to leave now." Lily tone held no room for argument, they left a few minutes later for Potter manor. The entire hall was silent throughout the whole visit. Fred, George and Harry went to sit down, when they did so Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Well, we must finish eating or risk being late for lessons, eat up."

Meanwhile in Kent.

"James, we need to tell Harry, he needs to know." Lily was feeling guilty about not telling Harry about what's happening.

"Don't worry, if it is as bad as we can't have kids now, we may either adopt or try IVF, it's quite wonderful, but if we can't do either, then I'm sure he'll understand, from what he's told us, he'll be mature enough to understand." James replied, he knew they couldn't do anything but if his son is anything, then it is mature.

Time Skip

The Yule Ball had just announced and Harry is wondering who to take, he knew Luna had to come with him at least, Fleur could handle herself and Hermione isn't guaranteed right now, while he was contemplated this, unbeknownst to him the girls were discussing the same dilemma, however they came to a conclusion: Luna would go with Harry and Fleur would go with Hermione. They decided they would tell Harry in the morning. That night however all three girls were placed under the Imperius. However, being bonded with Harry, they easily threw a certain silver headed paedophile, brother of a goat fucker, and owner of 'too many titles to decorate hid long beard.

When they found him Hermione went to inform him that they had the solution, however she couldn't stop him clinging onto her sobbing and saying he didn't know who to take because he didn't want anyone upset because he couldn't take the others.

"Harry we need to talk, come with us." Hermione told him while hugging him. He followed them to an old unused classroom, it was dingy, layers of dust lay everywhere, when they sat down at a desk the chairs splintered so they ended up standing. It was a large, dark room, Harry actually felt rather comfortable, perhaps due to his being a vampire.

"Ok, I assume you aren't breaking up with me, because you could have done that earlier, I think you have come up with an answer to our dilemma of the Yule Ball?" Harry was indeed worried, he hadn't come up with a solution.

"Yes Harry, you will be going with me, and Fleur and Hermione will go with each other, well we don't really wrackspurts giving people the idea that they can get away with raping your servant, well girlfriend." Luna announced.

"Right, well thank you girls, I don't know what I'd do without you." Harry said into the shoulder of his beloved 3rd year.

Smirking slightly she said, "Go with Parvarti and end up in Dumb-as-a-door's clutched." Harry decided to do the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at her, this ewarned him giggles from the 3 girls.

"Indeed so Luna, I will make sure that doesn't happen again, in the other Battle of Hogwarts you were killed." Hermione announced with a slight tear, she watched as she was killed by being stepped on, it was truly horrible. I won't describe, it but I will say that it was at the end on the stone bridge and by a giant.

Time skip.

"Well dear, where should we go to while waiting for Christmas evening?" Lily asked her only son.

"I would like to visit Kirkby-in-Ashfield, I have a friend there." Harry said to his parents.

"Very well, come on then, to Kikby-in-Asshfield." After they flamed there -this time on purpose- they found themselves outside a fish and chip shop. "Right where does he live?"

"Follow me." It took less than a minute to arrive at the house, it had a red Ford Focus estate out the front, it had been registrated M. Harry walked up to the door and rung the doorbell, when the door opened a boy of 16, 6 feet tall and wore thick-framed glasses He had light brown hair about the same length, but not as messy as Harry's. (This is an OC.)

"Harry! How are you doing?" The young man asked beaming.

"I'm brilliant Mark (Yes I'm using my other alias's first name, bur I can't think of anything else). What are you doing here by yourself?" Harry inquired.

"My grandparents will be back soon, they are just at church, I'd have gone, but I got a letter from Hedwig saying you'll be round soon, well come in." He led them, them being Harry and his parents, down a short corridor with a white arch near the stairs that led to the bathroom and the bedrooms, Mark led them into the dining room, however the wall to the left had been knocked down as there was a larger arch, he sat them down on the white leather sofa,, while sitting on the leather armchair. When James needed the toilet Mark took him upstairs which curved to the left at the top. When they reached the top Mark indicated the toilet to the direct right of him. While James was in the toilet Lily was investigating the muggle television this wizard boy owned.

When they came back downstairs Mark explained how the muggle applications worked. "Harry, I never asked, who are these two rather charming adults?"

"My mum and dad." Harry replied

Mark was absolutely shocked. "I thought you couldn't bring back the dead."

"You can't." Harry then explained what actually happened that night and what AK actually did and how you had to return the magic in a certain time limit since people can't live without magic for more than 12 hours. When he had finished Mark's grandparents walked in the door

"Hello Mark, who are your friends?" The woman asked.

"Nan, Granddad, this is Harry Potter and his parents, they are also wizard folk." Harry explained. "Harry, this is my Nan, please call her Yvette and my Granddad, he's called John. They are muggles on my mum's side, she is a witch and my dad is a wizard with wizarding parents, I believe that makes me a half-blood."

"Indeed so." Lily said.

The stay was really enjoyable, they were served delicious steak stew, and after Harry explained his vampirism to Yvette and John, who found out he really liked, he received some raw bacon and he really enjoyed it and after after a polite goodbye and an invitation to Hufflepuff manor over the holiday, they left.

(A/R: I visited Kirkby-in-Ashfield once it is a very polite place, I visited to watch André Rieu this year in the 20th of December, and I went to see if I could find a house there, on Lowmoor road, the houses_ do_ indeed look ho I described.

Time skip.

"Well let's head into this prestigious home." Harry announced "Right, wards. I, Lord Potter (Insert other names.), Earl of Kensington, do hereby declare that my family and bonded may enter for as long as they live. So mote it be." Magic surrounded the small group, including Sirius, Remus and surprisingly Dorea Potter née Black. When they entered the beautiful manor, they realised it was more of a castle, about the size of Hogwarts, it was painted in the black and yellow of Hufflepuff, it had 4 floors, 50 bedrooms, 65 bathrooms, plenty of living rooms, a dueling area, near the main living room. Ok I believe I have enough details, oh yeah, don't forget the library, it will be _very_ important.

As they walked into the main living room they noticed a life size portrait of Helga herself.

" Lady Hufflepuff?" Lily asked as she tentatively walked towards the portrait.

When the Lady opened her eyes, she was shocked. But pleased non-the-less. "Hello loyal descendants. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Nothing much, we won't be here long, see as I am also the descendent of you 3 friends and mentir, I came here first, since I value loyalty above everything else." Harry announced to the stunned portrait.

Time skip.

Harry and his girls walked into the hall, looking absolutely radiant. Hermine, Fleur and Harry looked exactly like they did in canon, Luna was if possible, even more radiant, she was wearing what she did to Bill and Fleur's wedding in canon

As they walked up to the head table everyone was stunned at the beautiful quartet, when they looked up they saw Dumblewhore with a ravenous look in his eyes mentally stripping all 8 of the people before him (A/R: DUMB-AS-A-DOOR IS BI. JUST SO YOU KNOW) when they sat down Harry and the others immediately ordered their dinners, everyone else in the hall quickely followed suit.

With his mum and dad in attendance caused snivv...sna,,snivvelous to approach them. "Lily, I am really sorry for the way I've treated you and your son, I just never forgave2 myself for what happened, when Harry told me you were back, I, I don't even have words to sum it up." Severus was understandably nervous.

"Calm down Sev, you will _always_ hold a special place in my heart, I love you, but as my best friend, you are forgiven." Lily beamed at her friend.

"Thank you, James, I forgive you for all of thise pranks, but please, stop." Severus pleaded.

"Ha ha ha . Severus, how can I get away with anything with Lily watching me like a hawk?" James joked with his old school mate.

When dancing began every champion led their respective partners onto the dance floor, a band called The Weird Sisters played a beautiful waltz for 5 minutes Harry and Luna glided around the dance floor, well, that's what it looked like to the rest of the hall who looked on in awe as the boy-whose-name-must-be-hyphonated and 'Loony' Lovegood dancing together and dominating the floor. When the song finished Harry turned to dance with Hermione, however some Beauxbatons git decided to take a chance at Fleur, However he came down with a sudden case of crushed nuts.

Severus and Lily naturally had a nice dance, granted it made Harry want to puke. At the end of the evening they went to visit the rose garden, there they over-heard Hagrid talking to Madame Maxime about half-giants. Hermione knew what had to be done. "_Accio Rita Skeeta._" The bug came whizzing into an unbreakable anti-animagus jar and was locked in there with a few leaves and water, in all, it was a brilliant plan/ When they went back in, the final dance was about to start, they all decided to dance together for the last song, after it finished Harry promptly fell into dreamland, when Lily saw him she smiled sweetly and took him to the master bedroom of Hufflepuff manor

(A/R: Damn this took forever, remember NO FLAMES, NO BAD COMMENT IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T SAY IT. ALL OC'S ARE MY OWN CREATION.

Have a very Merry Christmas.)


End file.
